


The little wolf in the glass bottle

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets the best present ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little wolf in the glass bottle

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is a short little thing I had stuck in my head the whole weekend.  
> Sorry about the grammar mistakes!  
> If you really feel like it is your duty to spare the world the pain of my bad typing please be my Beta ;)

It was his birthday. He knew that much, that´s why he wasn´t that surprise to find a present in his dorm.

Stiles was in the first year of college and throughout this new experience he met fascinating people, some very human ones and others pretty magical…

He was a few hours away from home but he managed.

Among his new acquaintances there was a certain witch that had confessed to be attracted to him but Stiles had been very clear that he was not interested in relationships, mainly because he had a problem trusting people outside his pack and honestly beside the sporadic one night stand he didn´t had the time or energy to invest in something more.

And he might be holding his heart for someone specific… but he didn´t like to think about it because there was no way he was interested in that particular person.

Nop

_No fucking way._

Anyways, he was a little surprised when he got to his dorm and found his birthday present. It was a little bottle with a tiny black wolf inside. And it was ALIVE!!

Stiles did not squeal like a teenage fan girl/boy. He did not jump excitedly up and down completely thrilled.

There was a note attached to it, Stiles placed the bottle over his desk next to the bed watching the little wolf bark and run in circles.

Stiles loved it! And he already knew who to thank.

“Happy B-Day! Know you´ll love it <3 feed it every two weeks, otherwise it´ll grow out and making the spell disappeared.

You can thank me late ;)

Crash.-“

He sent her a text and that night at the party he gave the aspiring witch a huge hug. Stiles danced the whole night and went back home a little tipsy and talked to the wolf about his pack until he drifted to sleep.

Of course the wolf became the main object of his affection. It was so lovable.

Stiles called him “my precious” –at first in a Gollum voice then it kind of stuck and that was its name- and kissed the bottle every morning and night before going to sleep.

He soon realized this tiny wolf held a lot of resemblance to a particular someone and Stiles started to tell his precious that much.

He hadn’t talked out loud about his growing crush on Derek Hale to any living soul, not even himself, but talking to the tiny wolf was comforting somehow, taking it off of his chest like a cleansing of some sort.

He told his precious about this werewolf that had saved his life as many times as Stiles saved his, he rumbled about green pools of shining eyes flickered with gold and blue that made Stiles think of constellation, he told the tiny wolf about how he felt he still didn´t quiet understood the concept of pack but he´ll die for his and how stunned he was every now and then that his werewolf-crush hadn´t lost his mind all together after the shitty life he endured, specially losing his pack twice. _Twice!_

In their first week together Stiles was pleased to see his precious relax in its bottle.

“You love my voice, don´t you?” He coo more than once earning himself a few growls but his precious moved its tail whenever he came after classes and made these expressions that let Stiles read into it.

First weekend after his birthday Stiles took a girl back to his dorm. His precious barked at her making the girl uncomfortable and confused about the wolf in a bottle so Stiles ended up covering the bottle with a boxer.

After that his precious spent _two days_ ignoring Stiles.

The wolf hid his face under its tail and pretended to sleep whenever Stiles was close or openly disregarded the human.

Stiles begged it to forgive him and swore he would not cover it up like that again. He promise he´ll stop eating in front of it because somehow the magic-created wolf seemed to know what he was missing.

At last the only thing that made the tiny wolf´s ears pick up with interest was when Stiles offered to not take one night stand at their dorm again –because it was _their_ dorm now, their _den_ and Stiles was the one to blame for that, for giving a magic created tiny black wolf inside a glass bottle that much power over his life- but that meant he was going to jerk off _a lot_.

That was a hard part. Stiles wasn´t necessary shy but it was hard to rub one off when the wolf literally glared at him.

Stiles hated that about his precious. So he tried to keep his me-time mostly when he showered, occasionally on his bed when Charlie was out and his precious asleep. He tried his best to not ever let Derek´s name rolled off his lips but he couldn´t know if he succeeded because 95% of his fantasies were Derek-centric and 5% generic porn and hentai.

Soon too weeks pass and Stile was head over hills with his present. He adored the wolf so much.

Stiles called Crash to know how was he supposed to fed the little thing before opening the door just to find the bottle broken on the ground.

“What the fuck?” He hurried to call his precious and looked for it everywhere.

His roommate Charlie found him with his ass wiggling in mid-air while his head was deep under the bed, using his phone as a flashlight and calling out “Precious?”

Charlie was used to Stiles being … well Stiles so he just shrugged it off.

“Stiles, man. If you had asked I would have shared you know? Not need to eat the whole thing by yourself.”

“What are you talking about?” He snapped too worried about his precious.

When he looked up Charlie was holding a box of homemade cookies that Charlie´s mom used to send to him. Only this one was completely empty.

It took Stiles half a second to put one and one together. He stared at the box and then to the shatter bottle…

The spell had broken.

Precious was dead.

Stiles shoulders slumped down.

_My precious..._

He sulked for the rest of the day and he definitely did not cry on the shower that night. It was a stupid wolf created by magic.

\--

Next day Tanya tried to lighten the mood while he dragged his feet through classes but it was in vain.

“Hey guys!” Rory greeted them during lunch. “Did you hear about Crash?”

“What happened?” Tanya was happy to find someone to talk back to her.

Stiles only half listened.

“Her place was tarnished.”

“What?”

“Yeah, it seems some kind of wild woodland decided to destroy everything on her dorm.” Stiles pushed his head up from the table. His mouth hang opened. “Crazy thing though everything from her roommate it’s intact”

Stiles was running down the halls after that.

What the actual fuck! Wasn´t the wolf created by magic? Hadn´t it died after the spell broke?

He found Crystal Asher aka “Crash” very concentrated on putting a quartz sphere back together, peace by tiny piece.

“Crash?” Stiles called almost breathless, he needed to do more excises otherwise monsters could easily catch him on his next visit to Beacon hills.

“Hey” she left the glue carefully on the table. “Just the man I needed to see. Couldn´t you tell me in advance that you freed your present?”

Stiles felt a little bit bad about not texting her after their phone call the day before but come on, this one was almost all on her.

“I thought it was created by magic. After hanging up on you I return to my dorm to find the bottle shatter, I thought he was still in there but Charlie found a box of empty cookies and well… according to the gift card if he eat too much the spell was going to disappear. I thought that meant it was dead.”

Crash fidget on her chair playing with her dark hair.

“I might have been a little ambiguous on purpose.” She bit the inside of his cheek. “But still you should have been more careful”

“I was! My precious-“Stiles realized his slip when Crash´ eyes shone mischievously.

“ _Your precious_?”

“That was its name” he cross his arms and lifted his chin daring her to judge him.

“It´s ok, I deserve this” She shrugged. Stiles took a seat on one of the beds and frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Stiles…” She sighed heavily. “You know I like you and I don´t take well on rejection. I have a temper problem sometimes”

“Why do you look guilty?” he tensed not wanting to think ahead.

“I may have gone hunting you this wolf while I was a tiny bit drunk? _And_ mad, so mad. _And_ when I say drunk I´m talking about magic induce kind of drunk. _And_ may be the wolf wasn´t very happy about losing his freedom” she pulled at her earlobe, a nervous tick that Stiles recognized.

 _Omgodno!_ Suddenly he was having trouble breathing. This was not happening.

“Why did—Why you refer to the wolf as a he?” His voice came out shaky.

Crash bite her lower lip and stared back knowing Stiles already knew.

“Because it´s a he” Stiles wanted die.

He looked at the ceiling feeling helpless and so embarrassed. “Of-fucking-course. A full shift werewolf”

A werewolf he had poured his heart out. Stiles was so fucked.

“I am sorry” Crash said after a long silence. He was freaking out internally. “I was going to tell you but you were so excited and happy that I chickened out”

Stiles looked back at her after regaining control of his breathing.

“Just tell me it was a random werewolf that you found by chance and not-“He stopped himself dreading the next words.

Crash knew what he was asking. “Location spell” she murmured shyly. “He left his guard down when I mention you”

And wasn´t that just great.

Stiles went to attend his next classes in zombie mode. He had told mini-Derek about his feelings over and over and over throughout two weeks.

Derek was going to break his heart with full on rejection. In the nicest way…. Probably. But still, Stiles heart could live without knowing what rejection felt like coming from Derek Hale. He wasn´t stupid, he knew there was no hope… but still what you don´t know for sure it can´t hurt you that much.

Now he was going to know.

Charlie bumped him on the shoulder on his way back to the dorm.

“I won´t be back till Monday” his roommate winked cryptically. “Have fun”

 _Fun?_ Stiles was doom and it was only Friday. All he could do now was drop in his bed and wait for the inevitable.

A phone call, a text suggesting the last two weeks never happened.

He opened the door and froze, eyes wide in surprise and brain too stun to work.

Derek Hale was leaning against his desk. Tight jeans, blue Henley, arms cross and expression frown-y. Worst of all he was stubble free!

_His skin looks so soft…_

Stiles breath was caught on his throat.

It had been moths since they saw each other and it always made him feel lightheaded when they met again because no matter how many fantasies or memories Stiles had of Derek during their time apart the real man was devastatingly better.

Derek straightened up and took a few steps closer.

“Hi” his voice was low and rough.

Probably because of the two weeks without using it.

“Derek” was all Stiles managed, panic creeping in. “I thought you´ll be long gone by now”

The man frowned deeper. “I am not sorry for trashing that witch´s room” he spat angrily. “I know it wasn´t your fault and that you are not going to listen to me but I wish you stay away from her” the growl reverbing in the small room.

Stiles closed the door behind him and let the backpack slip to the floor.

He took a deep breath and prepare for another of their many, many, many discussions.

He might have admitted to his precious that he enjoyed these confrontations because it meant Derek could speak freely to Stiles and vice versa, like equals. He knew the werewolf cared for his opinion.

“Look Derek, I am not forgiven her for what she did to you any time soon but Crash is not bad ok? She just… she has issues”

The eyebrows shoot up on Derek´s face a _But?_ written all over. Yeah, _the_ eyebrows. He had said so many things about them; especially how Stiles liked to try and guess their language because he was sure that they had life on their own sometimes.

“But…” he confirmed. “I´m sure she´ll apologize herself if you give her a chance”

“She likes you” the man blurt accusingly.

Stiles flushed. “Yeah, well, I´ve been said I´m quite a catch” he tried to joke. But Derek only growl louder. “Ok, I didn´t want to bring this up but she may have done the whole kidnap-you-and-put-you-into-a-bottle because she thought that´ll make happy?” his hands flailing around like always.

Nerves growing stronger, if Stiles kept talking he´ll end up making this whole thing worst.

Derek seemed to consider his words for a moment. “Did it?” Stiles cock his head to the side not understanding. “Make you happy?”

“Oh, God. Are we doing this?” he groaned “You were supposed to be a magic created tiny little grumpy and frown-y wolf. I adored you! You were the best gift ever!” And as soon as the words came out he flinched. “I mean of curse it must have sucked to be a prisoner like that. I hate to think about it, about how I kept you there and I´m sorry.” He put as much emotion in his voice as he could. “Derek I swear I thought you were-“

“I know” The man lift a hand and his fingers lightly touched Stiles forearm as if he was doubting if it was a good thing or not.

Stiles was more than ok with touching in any kind. Damn he even expected the “pining-against-hard-objects” to come back again but Derek treated him very differently now. The hard-fucking fantasies changed into soft-love-making and without realizing Stiles had falling.

So touching. Good. Always good in Stiles book.

“Stiles” Derek looked at him in the eye. “About the things you said…”

“Oh, God, please don’t…. “He couldn´t let the poor guy feel guilty about not liking him that way. “Don´t worry I know don´t see me like that and it´s ok, I´ve been keeping it as a secret for over two years now, so we can pretend this two weeks didn´t happened at all and you never heard me recite poetry about your eyebrows” his face was on fire with embarrassment.

Derek´s lips twitch and Stiles was sure the werewolf was suppressing a smile.

“I can´t” Stiles wanted to cry, Derek was being so nice with him right now it hurt. “During my… confinement I was able to think a lot.”

Derek´s eyes drift to Stiles mouth for a moment and… _wait, what?_

Stiles licked his lips and Derek´s eyes followed the movement before going back up making Stiles blood run hot.

 _God, is this really happening?_ He questioned his sanity for a moment. May be he was asleep and this was a very vivid dream.

Derek finally wrapped his fingers around Stiles´ forearm tightly and all Stiles´ brain functions stopped. He knew the moment Derek caught his arousal in the air because of that thing his nostrils did and the man closed his eyes and stepped even closer.

He gasped in sweet delight because they were having a moment. A life changing fucking moment.

_Right?_

Derek opened his eyes and stared intently to him. “I have a lot of baggage that I´m trying to sort out and you still have things to deal with” the man seemed trying to convince himself more than Stiles. “You have disaster written all over your movements and I have chaos and pain as a record of my past relationships”

Stiles heart skipped a beat because Derek used the word _relationshi_ p. So maybe _if_ something happened here it wouldn´t just be one fuck-stand. It would mean _more_.

“But we are good together Derek.” He said breathless “You know we are”

Derek stared in silence looking for something in Stiles that _luckily_ he seemed to find.

“I like you” the man admitted and his eyebrows moved like saying: it hurt to say that out loud. “I have for a while but I made my best to push that away. I trusted you before I was conscious of it, my instincts… when I´m with you… they pull me closer. I … you scare me Stiles.”

Was Stiles evil for actually like that? He moved his hands hesitantly, one resting on Derek’s waist and the other tagging at the blue Henley to drive the wolf closer.

“You scare me too. This…” He looked at the lack of space between them. “It´s fucking terrifying. But I´m not missing this chance”

It was easy to tilt his head a little to the side and move forward until pressing their lips together. It was a soft and quick kiss that was fallow by another, and another. Stiles pepper kissed him a bunch of time until Derek´s arms wrapped around him and the wolf smiled in defeat, his shoulder´s loosen.

“I think I may like you more than just… _like you_ ” Derek admitted and blushed a little.

Stiles revealed in that moment. He was making Derek Hale all-mighty-werewolf-king-of-Stiles´-heart smile and blush.

Stiles was awesome.

“Good. And in case you didn´t realize yet after glaring creepily at me while I jerked off moaning your name from a glass bottle over the past two weeks, I like you so much more than just _like you_.”

Stiles laughed when Derek groaned frustrated.

“God, that was torture” the man murmured.

“Hey it wasn´t that often-“ He started to complain when Derek´s eyes flashed blue.

“All I wanted to do was being able to reach out and-“a growling resonated in Derek’s chest and echoed in every fiber of Stiles’ body.

Oh he had a kink didn’t he?

Stiles was unable to hold the shiver that travelled through him and moaned. Soon Derek´s lips where on him, demanding, hot and hungry. This kiss was so different from the first ones. This was lust consuming heat. He thrust forwards making Derek stepped back to the bed, they fell against the mattes and Stiles was ready to be naked and give everything he had, his hands slipping under the Henley and grabbing into that desirable skin.

Another moan and Derek was taking his shirt off, separating their mouths for a few seconds and snarling when he couldn´t take Stiles shirt off without doing it again.

They were panting and dry humping when Derek stopped Stiles’ hands trying to undo the zip of his tight, tight jeans.

“We should… take it … slow”

Stiles was conflicted between feeling astonish because he made a werewolf breathless or disappointed at Derek´s suggestion.

“You´re right” he sighed and slumped next to Derek, catching his breath but still having one arm and leg over the werewolf.

Derek nuzzled closer and sniffed into Stiles hair.

“I don´t want to fuck this up”

Stiles looked up and saw Derek earnest expression. “Neither do I”

They contemplated each other for long minutes.

Finally Stiles smiled “We have the whole weekend for ourselves. We can talk about what we want and-“

“I know what I want” the werewolf took Stiles hand and placed it over his heart. “Stiles Stilinski would you be my boyfriend?”

Oh, God. Stiles was a sucker for this sweet idiot.

“I do, Derek Hale. I want to be your boyfriend” He tried his best to keep the laughter off his voice but failed.

Derek narrowed his eyes and smiled with way too many teeth. “You are going to regret to mock the wolf”

In a swift move Derek was on top of Stiles biting down on his neck and Stiles gasped in delight because it felt awesome! He threaded his fingers on Derek´s hair and felt the man purr satisfied.

This was going to be a weekend to remember, and he really should thank Crash for giving him the best birthday present ever: Derek Hale in a glass bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Spread the Sterek love


End file.
